Saiyan Half-Breed
Saiyan Half-Breed: Although there are many instances of interracial breeding, none are as frequently occurring as the human-saiyan pairing. Saiyans look down on these half-breeds and humans tend to fear them, making them outcasts no matter where they go. They share both a human's ingenuity and a saiyan's incredible lust for battle, as well as the ability to transform into gigantic fierce apes under the proper circumstances, making them interesting - and difficult - to fight. These Saiyans generally take on the normal Saiyan personality, with black spiky hair and a strong will for fighting. However, this is not always the case and some have been known to be born with oddities such as purple hair. Even stranger is the fact that these beings are capable of reaching the coveted status of Super Saiyan with ease, while their full blooded brethren must go through the most strenuous of ordeals. Average Height: 6' (182 cm) Average Weight: 210 pounds (95 kg) Life Span: 60-80 years. Interesting Traits: Monkey-like tails, quick and intuitive, free access to Super Saiyan. Examples: Gohan, Trunks, Goten. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (36 Additional points, max of 12 in 1 stat) Int: 13 Mnt: 18 Str: 20 Dex: 17 Stm: 20 Spd: 19 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saiyan Half-Breeds gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+20*level KI: 11*MNT+25*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 9, 14, 19, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, 20, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) All Saiyans have a tail which is a source of great power and great weakness for them. Their tail is required for both Oozaru transformations (described in their Superforms node). However, when a Saiyan's tail is grabbed they become effectively paralyzed. The Saiyan can no longer take any actions, dodge, parry or counter and their Str is considered to now be 2 until their Tail is released. They are considered to be in grapple with their opponent during this. Grabbing a Saiyan's tail is treated as a normal grab attempt; specifying that you're targeting their tail. A Saiyan's Tail has 5% of the Saiyan's Max HP. It can be regrown in a rejuvenator, regardless of the Saiyan's age. Trying to strike a Saiyan's tail is at a -5 and you can not use Multiattacks or Combos (They are too inaccurate to properly aim). You can not target a Saiyan's tail in a Grapple, unless you went to Grab their tail when you began the Grapple. A Saiyan Half-Breed who loses their tail can have it regrown in a Neo Week. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds regenerate level*3 Ki on each of their actions. (Phys) Although not actively bred for war, Half-Saiyans still inherit a portion of their ancestry. They gain HP/750 to all Strikes and Dodges. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Ment) Saiyan-Martial Artist Aura: This special ability was the primary inherited feature from the Martial Artist parent of the Half-Saiyan. This allows them to create an extremely powerful aura from their energy. It is a reflexive shield, that costs (Damage Stopped)*4/3 Ki. There is no limit to the amount of ki that can be spent. This may only be used once per combo, but has no per-round limits. At level 3, the Half-Breed has learned how to defend against Shield Piercing damage. The cost of this ability can never be reduced by more than 50% with suppression. Even at 90% suppression the ki cost will only be reduced by 50%. (Ment) The mixture of the wisdom of humans and the physical prowess of Saiyans has granted Saiyan Half-Breeds a heightened affinity with learning to control chi. Their base invent points start at 40. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds gain additional schools at levels 1, 5, 10 and 15. If they do not have the INT to learn another school then this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds have a 10% chance per level of controlling Oozaru (Max of 80%). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) False Moon This power can not be taken until level 3. This power allows the Saiyan Half-Breed to create a pale, shining orb in the air which mimics a moon. It allows a Saiyan Half-Breed to stare into its bright light and transform into their Oozaru form, even if the Planet they are on has no moon or if it's daytime. This costs 25% of your current END and Ki (including Charging Ki Pools). The transformation lasts until there are no opponents left (note that a rampaging Oozaru considers all non-Oozaru its enemy) or until the Saiyan's tail is cut off. Every Saiyan and Half-Saiyan in the combat who is capable of transforming into Oozaru does so, paying this power's cost even if they do not know it. This is a superform with the following traits: +50% STR +100% STM for purposes of calculating Hitpoints only. * Can uproot a piece of the scenery (usually a tree) as a non-action to use as an improvised sword that has -2 Strike but deals 1d6*10 damage per level. Plot relevant scenery and scenery with mechanically important traits may not be used in this fashion. * Can Bite as a basic Melee attack, even in a grapple. This deals your STR/4+STR Mod + Misc Modifiers AP/SP Damage. Inside of a grapple the attack gains UP but may not benefit from Bulk. * You may use the Mouthblast power even if you do not normally know it, and it deals 1d6*10 AP damage per level instead of normal. * Oozaru can hold up to two people, one in each hand. When grappling in this way, each person can break out against half of the Oozaru's STR to get free. If one escapes and the Oozaru has an action between the Escapee and the remaining Defender, the second person must deal with the Oozaru's full strength as normal. With the Goon unique, this is raised to 3/4 STR for two Defenders. * An Oozaru may never be the defender in a grapple except if the attacker is similarly sized. This means another Oozaru, the Wyrm Dragon, or some NPCs. * The Oozaru may not use superspeeds when maintaining two Defenders in a grapple or benefit from move-speed dependent bonuses. * While the Oozaru grapples a single opponent, he may make strikes against people outside of the grapple as well as parry, dodge or block. You may also use superspeeds for attacks or defenses originating outside of the grapple. * This Superform -stacks- additively with Super Saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 but the bonuses to all stats except INT are reduced by 10%. * When you attack or attempt to end combat while anyone else is nearby, roll (Your Control Chance)-1d100. On a result of 0 or higher, nothing happens. On a result of 1 or higher, randomize the target of the attack. You may attack allies in this fashion, although friendly Oozaru may be exempt at that attacker's wish. If you were trying to end combat, then you must use an attack instead, which may not be a basic attack, Jumpkick or Eyebeams unless only basic attacks are available. Note: At the GM's discression, it can be a full moon out, causing all Saiyans to transform automatically as a pre-round action. They still need to pay the associated Ki and END cost. Example: A SSJ2 Half-Saiyan that goes into Oozaru form would gain +70% STR, +20% all other stats and +2 to their HP/Ki modifier. They would use +120% STM for purposes of determining their hitpoints only. (Phys) Tail Training This power can not be taken until level 5. It allows the Saiyan to use their Tail in combat. Their tail is considered a basic Hand to Hand attack which has a +1 to Strike and inflicts 4d6 per level. Someone grabbing your tail no longer paralyzes you or reduces your STR and your Tail now has 10% of your Maximum HP in place of its original HP. (Ment) Super Saiyan This power can not be taken until level 6 Saiyan Half-Breeds have the uncanny ability to transform into something their full-blooded brethren struggle with. Maybe its the humanity that is added to the warrior spirit, but whatever it is it's a potent combination. In this form, a Saiyan's hair turns golden and stands up a bit and their pupils become green. Their aura turns a bright, flaring gold and you gain the following bonuses: +15% all stats (except INT) +1 HP Mod +1 Ki Mod * This costs 10% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) Ultimate Super Saiyan This power can not be taken until level 7, and requires Super Saiyan. The Ultimate Super Saiyan or the 'Ascended Saiyan'. This form is similar to Super Saiyan, but more physically powerful and unbalancing, sacrificing their ability to move. In this form, a Saiyan's hair will become a bit more spiky and he becomes more muscular. You gain the following bonuses: +25% STR +15% MNT and STM +10% DEX and SPD * Use STR/4 as your STR Modifier * This costs 10% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) Super Saiyan 2 This power can not be taken until level 11, and requires Ultimate Super Saiyan. This form is a perfected version of USSJ. The Saiyan's hair stands straight up and grows a bit longer. Unlike USSJ, however - they retain their speed and maneuverability and get maybe even stronger. This transformation may only be activated while Super Saiyan or Ultimate Super Saiyan is active. +25% All Stats (except INT) +2 HP Mod +2 Ki Mod * This costs 20% of your maximum base (no superforms!) END. (Ment) SSJ Training This power can not be taken until level 12, and requires Super Saiyan 2 You have perfected your mastery over your transformations. This grants you the following benefits * Super Saiyan may be activated pre-round and costs no Endurance to transform into. This does not affect advanced forms of Super Saiyan. * As an action taken while in Ultimate Super Saiyan, you may alter the form's bonuses--setting their SPD/DEX modifier between +10% and -100%. For every 1% of SPD and DEX you sacrifice you gain +2% STR. You may take this action even if you are in a Capture ball, stunned, or otherwise incapacitated You may not do this while Oozaru is active or while Grappling.